


Love Bug

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bugs & Insects, It sure is gay tho whatever it is, M/M, Making Out, Oral, Trans or not Trans, You Decide, broom closet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Just a stupid idea I had. Poland finds a bug in Liet's hair... while they're having sex in the broom closet. I left the terminology vague so you can read it with trans or cis headcanons in mind.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Love Bug

Lithuania's breath was warm across Poland's face as he went in for another kiss. Sensual, soft, his lips a pathway to what felt like another world. Every time Lithuania would press his face again Poland's he'd come back up for air, only to dive back down into the oceans of compassion and kiss.

The small broom closet began to fill with hot, steamy passion as Lithuania and Poland began to dance. Warm lips kissed against Poland's and he could feel Lithuania's breath nearly filling his own lungs.

"Pants." Lithuania gasped through kisses and moans. He wanted lower, he needed it.

His fragmented words spoke worlds as Lithuania was one to rarely come over with such passion in himself.

Poland shifted beneath Lithuania and reached his hands down towards the buttoned suit pants he had been wearing. Work pants were always such a pain to get off especially with a hungry wolf pushing him into the metal shelves of the small space.

Even though Lithuania was on him like a horny cat, he undid the button and let Lithuania do the rest.

"What's gotten into you today?" Poland muttered as he felt Lithuania's tongue wedge its way past his lips. Poland wanted to say more but his words were stifled and instead, he combed his elegant fingers up and into Lithuania's hair. 

Lithuania pulled back for just a moment, "I just need this, okay?" He went back in.

Poland blinked a few times but let Lithuania do his thing, enjoying the warm passionate kisses his partner rarely gave him in such a manner. His sweaty face and nose pushed against his own and Poland could feel the thrill. Moments later, Lithuania had his hands down around Poland's boxer shorts, feeling around and pushing his pants further down. 

Poland gyrated some and pushed his groin against the other's, then continued to dig his fingers into Lithuania's hair.

Then he stopped.

There was something hard in his hair. Something that wasn't supposed to be there.

Lithuania hadn't yet noticed, he was too busy trying to get to the treasure behind Poland's boxer shorts, but Poland had noticed and Poland wasn't pleased.

"Liet." Poland shouted out, his mouth free for the moment, as Lithuania's began to pick at Poland's boxers. "Stop, there's." It was too late, Lithuania's mouth was already where he'd been planning to put it.

Poland clenched his jaw and pulled the thing out of his partner's hair. He had to see what it was despite the overstimulating tongue movement going on down below. 

"Li--" Poland gasped, the treasure had been found and his mouth opened with shaky awe. He could hardly speak out what he needed to say. That he had just pulled out a sleek patterned beetle from Lithuania's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at sexy stuff and I wrote this in like 15 minutes haha. Critiques how to write nsfw or anything, drop it in the comments.


End file.
